The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly to a planter or similar implement designed to be towed behind a work vehicle, that is equipped with a ladder, a walkway, and a platform permitting a worker to service the implement.
A wide range of agricultural implements are known and are presently in use, particularly designed for towing behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor. In one family of such implements, including tillers, planters, and so forth, a wide swath of ground can be tilled, planted, or otherwise worked in each pass of the implement in a tilled or untilled field. Planters, for example, often include frames supported by a series of wheels and a tool bar extending transversely with respect to a line of movement of the implement across the field. Attached to the tool bar are a series of row units for dispensing seeds in parallel rows either in tilled or untilled soil. Seed tanks are typically supported on the implement support structure, such as just forward of or over the tool bar. Large amounts of seed may be poured into these tanks and, as the implement is advanced across the field, seeds are transferred from the tanks to the row units by the distribution system. Hoppers located on the row units may contain additional chemicals or materials that are to be dispensed by the row units as well.
Difficulties may arise in servicing such implements owing to the need to access both the row units as well as upper portions of the equipment, in particular, row unit hoppers as well as seed tanks. Both before and after hauling the implement to and from the field, and while the implement is in a field, operator access to the seed tanks may be needed, such as for filling, inspection, removal of debris, and so forth. In traditional planter designs, however, the operator may be obliged to climb on the tool bar or implement support structure to access the seed tanks and any other upper-level elements of the implement. In other designs, a platform may be provided to allow access to the seed tanks. This platform may reduce access to the hoppers and row units underneath the platform and in some instances render the hopper inaccessible when the implement frame has been lowered. While this, in certain situations, may not pose particular problems, it is inconvenient and renders many operations difficult, such as accessing the hoppers to fill them with expensive chemicals or maintenance of the units.
There is a need, therefore, for improved arrangements in towed implements that permit operators to more easily access both the row units as well as upper levels of the implements, in particular, row unit hoppers as well as seed tanks. There is a particular need for arrangements that permit an operator move securely on such levels to access the seed tanks while being able to access the hoppers and row units beneath this level for service and filling.